Happenings of Narnia
by A Girl Called Tennessee
Summary: When the youngest of the Pevensies are taken from Cair Paravel without any trace of where they have gone, and who took them, how will everyone else respond and how will the oldest of the Pevensies plan to get them back?
1. Beach Run

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter one: Beach Run**

**Tennessee**

Edmund covered his ears and tried to find his place in the large textbook that sat inches before his eyes as his sister's voice came loud again. Too many times had he tried to finish this stupid page, how was he supposed to know that the second high queen of Narnia was a faun with five brothers and sisters all of which were advisors, and all of the historical dates of her life? If she had been the only ruler he had to learn about this wouldn't have been too difficult, but there were about forty-eight others he needed to know. Truth be told he knew them all almost by heart, but he was still nervous, he was taking it for the second time, after not taking it seriously the first.

He buried his nose in the book once more to restrain from looking at his sister, who was dancing across the marble floor of his extremely large room and then jumping up onto his bed and jumping once or twice, just enough to completely tangle the red velvet sheets and throw the silk pillows in all directions. Then she ran back to his large and extravagant cherry wood desk carved with faces of Aslan all over it.

"Come on Edmund! Please, this is sooo boring!" Lucy shouted flinging herself onto the desk so her hair was blocking the words of the textbook.

"Lucy, no!" Edmund said pushing her away running his finger down the text in search of the line he had been on, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Too busy to play with me?"

"Go play with someone else!"

"Like who?"

"I don't know!"

"But-"

Edmund hit the desk as hard as he could causing his sister to jump and then looked back down at the yellowing pages and smudged text, "You don't seem to understand the gravity of this situation."

Lucy looked confused.

"Peter is going to _kill me_ if I flunk another one of these things," he sighed putting his head in his hand, giving him a chance to blink hard and try to regain his vision that had long been dulled by the darkness broken only by the light of several candles that hand been eight inches long hours ago, but now were nothing more than stumps of wax struggling to keep their flames alive.

"You know the stuff though," she smiled pushing the book shut while his eyes were on her.

"Lucy!" he scowled, "You lost my page!"

"I lost nothing! Would you just come outside, it's so nice out," she pleaded.

"No I-" but before he could answer she had pulled the curtains back letting the natural light of the sun illuminate the dust that filtered through the air otherwise unrecognized.

"Get out of here!"

Lucy seemed rather disappointed and walked from the room with her head hung, glancing up at her brother as if expecting him to breakdown and take his words back like Peter always did, but Edmund just sighed shaking his head and looked back into his book as Lucy closed the door.

Outside the door Lucy bit her lip while looking around the large hall, still waiting for Edmund to call after her, he didn't. She turned to open the door again when she heard a small clunking of hooves on the marble floors from out of view. A wide smile crossed her face and she waited to see if it was actually who she thought it was.

Around the corner walked a faun, a creature with the back legs of a deer and the torso of a man and small horns on his head. He was carrying a silver tray covered by a domed lid, something underneath it smelled very good. He had a happy sort of glow around him as he walked past the hall Lucy stood in without notice of her.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she shouted causing him to jump and almost drop the tray.

"Lucy," he said in a relieved yet slightly scolding voice, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry…" she smiled walking over looking at the tray, "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to have lunch outside, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to get someone to play with."

"What about Queen Susan?"

"Practicing archery."

"King Peter?" he tried.

"Riding with Oreius."

"Edmund?"

"Busy…."

"Busy with what?" he asked cocking his head.

"Studying," she sighed.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he needs to study for that test…."

"The one, you informed me, he failed last time," Tumnus nodded.

Lucy gave him a half broken smile along with what was almost a chuckle.

"How are you doing in school anyway?" he asked in a very fatherly tone.

"Fine, it's a lot different that what I'm used to, I'm not tallest in my class anymore," she grinned giggling.

"Is that right?" he smirked.

"But I'm doing well I got a perfect score on the last test; which is good because I've only been in class a month, and only_ here_ here two months."

"That's a short time to learn Narnian history. How did the others do?"

"Well, Susan and Peter did really well, but that's the one Edmund didn't do too well on."

"Seventy-five percent of your class isn't bad, and if he didn't do well he should be studying."

Lucy nodded, "But have you seen him out of his room for the last two days?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"He's going to turn his brain to mush; all he'll be able to do is recite facts… like Susan."

"Well maybe you should go talk to him then."

"I tried, he doesn't want to leave his room."

"I would say try again, but that's just me."

Lucy grinned and nodded, "Alright."

"Well my Queen, if you need anything else I will be outside," he said bowing and then leaving.

Lucy watched him walk from the hall out onto the balcony and then turned back to her brother's door and knocked.

"Lucy," came Edmund's voice, "I don't want to play."

Lucy opened the door anyway and walked in, "Please Edmund, come down to the beach, you can study there."

Edmund didn't respond he simply turned in his chair to stare at the wall as if debating. Lucy took this chance to grab his book of studies and run for the door.

"Lucy! Lucy, give it back!" Edmund shouted chasing after her, but it didn't take long until she was outside considering her brother's bedroom was up a few steps and around the corner from the doors leading right onto the beach, making mostly everyone jealous.

"Give it back!" he scowled grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around so fast that the book flew from her hands and landed in the water.

Neither moved, they just stood with jaws dropped looking down as the open book lay facedown in the high tide, ink instantaneously smudged and ruined.

"What have you done?!" he shouted.

"You sound like Susan!" she yelled back.

Edmund paused and suddenly realized the truth in this. "… What do you want to play?" he sighed lifting the destroyed book from the water and shaking it out and then tossing it onto the sand.

Lucy shrugged; Edmund looked upset "Why did you bring me out here then?"

"… I don't know," she smiled leaning into the water as her brother turned to go inside and threw a handful of sand at the back of his neck.

"Why did you do that?!" he stuttered wiping it off his shirt.

Lucy smiled from ear to ear, kicked off her shoes, and took off down the beach as her brother ran behind her with a hand full of sand tossing it at her dress.

Halfway down the beach Lucy stopped to catch her breath as did Edmund so both sat down on the sand by the rocks that lead up into a large area of grass land that they had never ventured to far into.

Both inhaled deeply and a sudden feeling of lightheadedness came over them, they looked at each other with expressions of shock as their faces became more and more blurred in each other's eyes, and they fell backwards.

_Hey! Another one from Tennessee, I'm on a roll! Well as always, please enjoy, and I love all **polite** comments!_

_Thanks again_

_Tennessee_


	2. Advice of Aslan

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Two: Advice of Aslan**

**Tennessee**

Peter walked the floor of his elegant bedchamber, the setting sun through his window illuminating his elegantly carved wooden furniture dressed in gold and silver on the faces of Aslan, whom, on the desk top, had almost been covered by the large stack of book piling up several feet high.

The only sound filling his ears was the rhythm of his boots as he paced up the room and then back down, then he would stop at the bookshelf pull out another book and lay in on the desk while flipping through the pages at immense speeds. Then he would rise, walk for another ten minutes thinking about where his two youngest siblings could be and then pull another book out, until every book was on and around the desk, leaving the shelves bare and empty.

He put his crown on and then took it off owing to the fact that it was leaving marks on his head do to all the pounding of his brain.

He sighed and continued pacing as a knocking came on the door; Peter paused for a moment then shouted back, "Just a minute," and scrambled for his crown that was sitting on his bed.

"C-come in," he called and Susan walked in, "Oh, it's you," he sighed.

"Yes, who else would it be? Why are you in here?" she said with a cold tone in her voice, "Your crown's a little…" Susan pointed to Peter's lopsided crown.

Peter scowled and pulled it off leaving his hair sticking up in some places and a sour frown on his face, Susan grinned slightly.

"Stop it!" he shouted louder than intended.

She jumped in surprise and froze in fear of another outburst. Peter didn't look up at her in hopes that she wouldn't try and comfort him, she did.

"Sit down," she said sternly, he didn't argue so lay down on the bed staring up at the high ceiling carved with glorious patterns and with an extravagant. "What are you thinking?" Susan asked sitting down at his desk and looking at the open book with leather binding and a cracked spine lying on the wooden table and tracing through the water stained lines with her finger, "That the answer's in these old Narnian books?"

"… Well you never know."

"Did you find anything?" she asked cocking her head in an I'm-right-what-were-you-thinking way.

"Nothing, there's nothing!" he groaned pulling his hands over his face, "Have you checked the grounds."

"Time and time again, even after you left us out there, but you don't honestly think that you'll find anything in these books? Who would take them?"

"We're _not_ in Finchly! Here we're royalty! Ransom! Power, money? Did you think about that?!" he shouted sitting up.

"Weren't you the one who told Edmund that you'd be better off without him yesterday?" she said without looking up, but raising an eyebrow at him while her nose was still before the page.

Peter scowled, "I-"

"I know, you didn't mean it!" she said cutting him off with an irritated tone, "You never mean it! Haven't you noticed he's changed?! Haven't you noticed he's trying so hard to live in your shadow without going blind from the darkness?!"

"Of course he's changed!"

"You're so busy putting Lucy before him because she's the youngest that you don't notice your own brother!"

"So you're telling me to forget about Lucy?!"

"I never said that!"

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying look at what he's done right, instead of every, little, thing, he does wrong!"

Susan slammed the book shut before he could respond and dropped it with a loud pound on the desk.

"…It's getting dark," Susan sighed finding there was nothing else to say and walking to the window to observe the sun dip below the ocean almost seeming to cool Narnia off.

"I know, but I can't just wait," Peter said getting up and putting on his crown on his head and putting his sword on his belt while swinging his shield over his shoulder.

"Peter! Where are you planning on going?"

Peter walked by the desk and pushed the pile of books over so they landed on the floor and scattered every which way.

"Peter! Peter wait!" she called running after him and out into the main hall where the great lion stood silently on the balcony overlooking the beach and the ocean. He had only just returned a few days ago, and had been in his chamber ever since, so none of the children had bothered him, this was the first time they had seen him since he had left right after their coronation.

Both came to a screeching halt at the sight of Aslan and made a move as if to sneak out the back door, but the loin's voice caught them before they were around the corner.

"Peter, Susan, come here," he said in a voice that almost sounded disappointed.

Neither moved.

"Peter, Susan."

They exchanged nervous glances and took a shaking step towards him.

"Yes sir?" Peter asked timidly.

"Come here."

They walked forward and bowed and hid side.

"Rise," Aslan said shortly.

The two got to there feet and looked at each other as if arguing who was going to speak with Aslan, with out words.

"Well…" Susan began, "Aslan… we seem to have a little bit of a problem."

"I know," he said without removing his eyes from the water.

"… You do?" said Peter in a slightly confused voice, "… Yes, so, um, we were just going."

"But I am no less than positive that you do not know where you are headed, is this correct?"

"Yes, Aslan can you help?" Susan asked causing her brother to cringe at this bold question.

"I'm sorry to say that I cannot, but you two are more than able to do this on your own," he still didn't break his gaze to look at either, like of he did he'd have to punish them for something.

"But we don't even know where to start looking," she pleaded making Peter want to stick his hand over her mouth just to make her shut up.

"There are hints all around you… Peter what was the last thing you said to Edmund?"

Peter hesitated, the last time they had talked it had been in a fight, but he remembered mocking his title, only after Edmund had done the same to him, "… To the western wood…" he answered so quietly Susan couldn't hear him.

"What?" she asked.

"To the Western Wood, Edmund the Just, his title, I said his title."

"Then what about Lucy?" she asked towards Aslan.

"Lucy will be revealed to you afterwards," the lion answered with a small flick of his tail.

"Does this mean…? The Western Wood? Go to the Western Wood?" Peter asked quickly.

Aslan moved his head slightly that told them that they had gotten it right.

"Come on!" Susan smiled taking Peter by the wrist.

"Hang on wait," he said running back into his bedroom and picking a book on the Western Wood up off the ground and then running out to his sister who had already visited her room in this time and taken her horn and her bow and arrows. They were ready to go.

_Hi, same as last time, polite comments more than welcome, tell me what you liked, what you think should happen next all that jazz... did I just say all that jazz? Must go scrub my mouth out, thanks again for reading!_

_Tennessee_


	3. The Spirit Tamers

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Three: The Spirit Tamers**

**Tennessee**

Lucy slowly came back to her senses, rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was swinging in a net, made out of what might have been a fishing net, she concluded after seeing that they room she was in was rocking as if out on a body of water. The web holding her in was maybe about five feet off the ground was turning and spinning; it continued to spin so she was no longer facing the wall but looking into the room, which had absolutely nothing in it, except large wooden crate in the corner and a dull ceiling light. There were no windows, there wasn't a door, there wasn't furniture, and there were no beings of any sort; but there _was_ her brother.

Edmund hung unconscious in a swinging net the same as hers, swaying around seven feet above the wooden floor boards that made up the ground. His hair was slightly matted and crusted with blood, the area below his eye was blackened and swollen, his arm was bent in a position that almost guaranteed it was broken, and there was a bruise much too close to his temple for comfort, besides that, the ropes were wrapped so tightly around him that they were cutting into his back and face, even if he had been conscious he'd have nothing to cut himself down with.

"Edmund? Edmund?!" Lucy whispered sharply twisting in her own net, in same position only across the room,

"Edmund please, please wake up," Lucy pleaded, her brother continued to swing with the waves that rocked whatever they were in. Lucy was becoming nervous, mostly because of the fact that she was without a single scratch while Edmund looked severely injured. She didn't even know what had happened to him, the last thing she remembered was the beach, and falling asleep on it.

"Edmund!" still no response. Her heart gave a small lurch as she thought up a way out of these nets; she pulled up one layer of her dress and took out her small steel dagger then began hacking away at the ropes holding her up, without accounting for how high she was hanging.

The rope underneath her tore and she was dropped on her wrist while trying to stop herself. She bit her lip to prevent from yelping loudly and lifted herself up while cradling her arm and picked up the dagger walking over to Edmund.

"Edmund! For God's sake wake up!" Lucy said her eyes filling with tears. She sat down on the floor and looked up as the waves rocked the ground she was on, before another idea came to her. She stood back up and pushed the crate that had been in the corner under Edmund's net and stood up on it, just able to reach the ropes cut away at the bottom.

After the second rope was cut the netting came unraveled and her brother fell hard on the ground, bringing him to shout in pain and groan while trying to turn himself over on the arm he had broken.

"OW!" he screamed rolling over with his right hand wrapped around his left arm. His breathing was raspy like his ribcage had been hurt too.

"Edmund!" shouted Lucy running over to hug him.

"Lucy, you alright?" he asked sitting up and hugging her too, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine… what happened to you?"

Edmund rubbed his head with a pained expression on his face, "I-I don't know, I woke up earlier than I was supposed to I think, it was night…. They were… all around me… they tried to take you, and I wouldn't let them, but they fought me off… did this to me, and took you in a puff of smoke. They tried to throw me off, drown me… I think. Told me there was no reason to keep me alive, all they wanted was royalty, I said I was King Edmund… then they were everywhere, knocked me out…."

"Your crown…" said Lucy conclusively, "You're not wearing your crown."

"No, OW!" he screamed as Lucy made an attempt to examine his arm, "I haven't been wearing it since yesterday, never put it on," he tried not to scowl and pulled away.

Lucy reached up and took her crown off, "That's why they knew I was royalty, but not you."

Edmund nodded and then paused, "Have you heard anything about where we are?"

"No."

"Where we're going?"

"No, I haven't heard anything…. Are we on a ship?"

"Yeah, or I think we still are, must be bellow deck… but there aren't any… anything?"

Suddenly there was a loud tromping from above their heads and voices speaking in a different tongue quickly and with an irritated tone about them. The small dagger fell from Lucy's hugged Edmund tightly, and he tried not to show that he was in pain by this and moved so that he was blocking her from anything that might come their way.

There was a crack like the sound of whip and a breath as thin as mist of the morning, and then a figure stood before them, but he really wasn't a figure, more of a foggy man; he definitely wasn't human, but if you saw him at a glance he'd look like it.

Edmund grabbed Lucy's blade from the ground and stood himself up, with intense pain in his body, so now he acted as a barricade between the figure and his little sister, "You take one more step I run you through!" he shouted as loud as he possibly could, holding the blade as if to throw right through the creature's head.

He could feel Lucy trembling behind him, her eyes closed and her hands clutching his shoulder so tightly he couldn't feel it. "Where are you taking us?" Edmund demanded inching the blade closer to the thing. It was then he wished he actually had his sword, he wasn't bad with a knife, but there was something about being behind a sword that made him feel more skilled than just two months of training.

The creature said something quickly in its wind like tongue and then spoke in broken English, "Spirit… tamer…. Wood," then placed an empty silver plate, with nothing more on it than the reflection of the hungry children, at its feet and vanished.

"… T-that's what I saw," murmured Edmund, lowering himself back to the ground, Lucy sitting beside him after picking up the vacant platter, "But there were more… almost thirty- I'd say."

"They don't seem… bad," Lucy sighed, flipping the plate over in her hands as if looking for something that would be out of the ordinary.

"Have you seen what they did to me?" Edmund scowled in an almost offended tone.

"Well yes but, what did he say? Spirit Tamers? Yeah that was it."

"Wood."

"What?"

"Wood, they said wood too," Edmund muttered.

"I don't know what to make of that, but how bad could they be?"

Her brother turned to her sharply so that she could see his bruises more than clearly.

"You got off to a bad start," she said in excuse like voice.

"They kidnapped us!"

"They could need our help."

"Or they could want our blood!"

"At least they're not hurting us!"

"They hurt me!"

"We have a place to stay!"

"It's a box! Are you telling me you'd rather be here than home?! If they really needed our help they would have told us!"

"They don't speak English!"

"I don't even think that the language they speak is real!"

Lucy paused with a sour look on her face that matched her brother's. Two opposite sides of this argument, exactly what was wanted.

"Why am I even fighting with you?! You're a child! You don't understand!"

"I understand that you don't trust anyone but yourself! And you know Edmund, you never will!"

"Well excuse me for not trusting the people who beat me senseless then tried to drown me, right before stuffing me in a bag and hanging me from a ceiling!"

"Well I trust them!"

Edmund's moth fell open, "What?! You can't trust them! How could you even say that?"

Lucy slammed the plate down on her lap and looked at her brother with complete dislike and irritation, "Like this, I trust the Spirit Tamers!"

There was a soft cracking sound and right in front of their eyes the plate on Lucy's lap filled with grapes, cheeses, apples, nuts, and other types of foods. She looked up at her brother and smiled then dumped the food on the ground and opened her mouth.

"I trust the-" she began.

"Don't! What if it's poisoned, o-or something," he shouted.

She glared and said it again, the plate filled again.

"Say it," Lucy grinned giving it to Edmund and taking a bite from the large green apple in the center of her pile of food.

"No, I don't trust them."

"You're no fun."

"… Something's not right about this… really, I'm not that hungry," he sighed sliding it across the floor and taking his injured arm in his hand again began to think of what Wood might mean.

_I sound like a broken record, okay, polite comments for those of you not catching on, and I really hoped you liked this one, i got to beat up Edmund, my favorite and least favorite thing to do. Just remember trust is a delicate thing!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Tennessee_


	4. Time For Change

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Four: Time For Change**

**Tennessee**

"It's so cold out!" exclaimed Peter with a slight shiver while breathing into his hands and gazing around at the ice coated ship, everything down to the bilges was covered in at least frost.

Susan rolled her eyes and kept her head looking strait out into the water with occasional glances at a compass given to her by the captain, who apparently trusted her enough give her the hull.

"If you're cold then go below deck and stop bothering me while I'm trying to… drive, or steer, or whatever you wish to call it."

"I didn't say 'I'm not cold'," he argued, "I said it was cold."

"Then stop complaining," Susan scowled shaking the compass just to make sure she was headed in the right direction. The water in front of her was cold and black with the occasional small ice float drifting by.

Snow was falling gently on the stern as they moved forward into a storm, surprisingly there wasn't a cloud bringing in the snow, it was simply falling, but Susan didn't argue the logic, she set her eyes on the blank horizon and kept them there.

Peter rubbed his bright red hands and pulled on his leather gloves, they weren't exactly meant for keeping out the cold, but they did just fine.

He sighed and walked to the starboard side of the ship and watched the cold black water bubble up with foam and settle again to be pushed through by Susan's driving and the ice floats that were collecting snow and drifting this way and that.

Peter wasn't that familiar with direction in Narnia, but even then he would have expected that they would need to go west to get to the Western Wood, but instead they were traveling through the ocean headed north, and going very slow at that.

How were they supposed to get there before whoever took his siblings got there?

They might have been there and gone already, what would they do then, how would where they were supposed to go next be revealed if they were too late.

How were they even to know these things were traveling by water, they could be traveling by land, or air, or they could be there already?

For once in a long time he began to worry about Edmund, but his thoughts instantly flashed back to Lucy. Then wavered slightly so he thought of Edmund, he was always hanging from some ledge, probably too frightened to take the hand that was trying to help him up. Maybe Peter didn't try and help him up as much as he should have, but he still cared, of course he cared.

It always seemed Susan and Lucy were the ones trying to help him, but he never took their hands, he was waiting, waiting for someone's help that almost never came. He was waiting for his older brother's help, if Peter gave his hand more often then Edmund wouldn't fall as often, and he fell a lot.

If he ever saw his brother again Peter swore he'd never just give him a hand again, he would lift his up to stand beside him.

Was Edmund really a monkey on your back or just trying to live up to the best guy he knew?

He wanted to turn to Susan and tell her to go faster, but he knew that this would just backfire so bowed his head and watched the black water.

Susan kept her focus on the water in front of the ship, but her mind was somewhere else. The place was the beach of Cair Paravel, where she and Lucy had walked the morning before last. Lucy had been talking at her, and Susan couldn't remember a word of what her sister had been telling her, it was maddening, driving her completely insane.

What was she talking about? …Peter? Or Edmund? Maybe Aslan's return? Nothing was ringing a bell. All she knew was that her sister looked extremely happy, even if Susan wasn't listening….

Susan liked to spend time with her sister, but she only enjoyed it after being forced into it. She wasn't the best sister one could have asked for, and she knew that, but she never tried to change that, every once in a while she would have fun with her siblings, but she was always the one that would be left out if possible.

She was constantly trying to cover this up by being just as dry and unemotional as she could be, maybe this helped her in the moment, but in the long run, it hurt more than the others would ever know.

Maybe Edmund knew, he had changed after the battle there was something that made him seem happier and more carefree. Lucy had always been carefree, it was just in her nature.

Susan felt the regret of not paying attention to her youngest sibling. How she wished she'd listened now that she heard nothing but the ghostly howl of the water on the waves and her own breath.

"Peter?" she said quietly looking down at her winter boots so she wouldn't have to meet her older brother's eyes, Peter gave a sound of recognition but didn't break his gaze on the sea.

"D-do… do you think we'll see them… again?" she asked glancing over him.

Peter stood up straight at this question and turned to face his sister, "… Of course we will," he said just to make her feel better.

"Be truthful, don't just lie to me because you think the truth will hurt."

"Well, you know the truth then, why are you asking me. I… don't know if we will or if we won't."

Susan set her eyes on the horizon again, causing Peter to shift uncomfortably and took a step in her direction, "You don't always have to be the responsible one."

"What would I be then? Seeing as no one else wants to step up to the position, I don't really feel I have a choice."

Peter didn't want to say anything, he might set himself up for a new job of care taker of his siblings, and he didn't feel that badly.

"… But… you do, let someone else handle everything in the world for once, just for once is all I'm asking. If you can't do that then fine, but try."

Susan didn't look at him, she didn't want him to see the depression of being wrong in her eyes, she didn't even want to admit that to herself let alone Peter.

"… You know… I never wanted to come to Narnia, but now that I'm here I know it's the best place for anyone… everyone seems to change here, always for the better, you Lucy, Edmund… everyone, but me. I'll always be the one that, I-"

Peter snapped at this, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Susan looked taken a back.

"Lucy and Edmund are out there in danger, and all you can do is pity yourself, you're not as poor and useless, or as uptight and irritable as you say you are!"

"Take the hull," Susan whispered letting go of the wheel and walking to the side of the ship.

Peter hesitated, then leapt catching the hull in his right hand and pulling it back on track. He shouldn't have talked to her like that, she wasn't the same as the others, she felt things differently, he supposed everyone did, but she either took nothing to heart, or took everything to heart.

Peter opened his mouth to say he was sorry, but closed it again seeing as he couldn't find the right words. Maybe he should have just said it flat out, or maybe he should have made it heartfelt… he didn't think he'd ever apologized to his sister, but if there was ever a time it was now.

"… I'm sorry Susan," Peter said quietly hoping he could say it without her hearing him, but she did.

She wiped her eyes and walked back over, "No, it fine… you're right."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Besides, I'm always telling everyone else to grow up… maybe it's time I took my own advice…."

"You still want to steer don't you?" grinned Peter.

"Yes, give me the hull," she smirked taking it from him and handing him the compass, "just tell me where to go would you?"

"You're alright with taking orders?"

"I'll be fine, just don't get bossy," she smiled slightly joking.

_Okay I'm not going to pretend this is my best chapter, I probably disappointed most of you and I'm sorry, but I promise the next will me better. Again polite comments, thanks a whole bunch for reading!_

_Tennessee_


	5. Too Late For Regrets

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Five: Too Late For Regrets**

**Tennessee**

Lucy, who had been asleep on her brother's shoulder since they had grown tired the previous night, was suddenly awaken when she leaned into an empty space of air that Edmund's should have been in.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes with two small fists in a weary way, then looked around for her brother… an empty room, from corner to corner, but she was just leaning on him a second ago, where had they taken him?

Edmund woke to a far less pleasurable experience than just falling over onto a wooden floor like his sister had, his waking was more of a searing pain running the length of his arm all the way to his shoulder and then back down to his finger tips again. There was suddenly something cold and burning on his face and another thing being wrapped so tightly around his bare abdomen that he almost couldn't breathe.

He let out a heavily staggered breath and a gasp for new oxygen while trying to pull whatever what was on his face off and throw it from him, but his arms were pinned down.

"Hey!" he screamed shaking his head violently in an attempt to remove the stinging blind fold from his face and in a moment it flew across the room bringing him from blindness as it did.

The room blurred into focus revealing wooden walls painted black with several framed pictures of what might have been past captains hanging from them, the floor was white, and sort of a plastic like material with a rusted drain by the corner of the room, what went through there Edmund didn't want to know, even though he had a pretty good idea.

The ceiling was low and instead of the lights being above his they were on the walls and flashing at him like stage lights when he forgot his line in their kindergarten play. His arms and legs were held down with a sort of clasps that looked like awfully large crab claws.

On his right there was a desk covered in sharp metal object used for cutting up or cutting through flesh, his shirt was lying there also. And around his stood three or four Spirit Tamers.

One of the Spirit Tamers moved toward Edmund with the same thing that he had just thrown from his face and put it over him again, he screamed in pain far louder than he had before, and maybe that was a good thing.

Lucy, who was sitting on the large wooden crate wonder where her brother had gotten to, suddenly got two large earfuls of his screaming.

"Edmund?" she mumbled jumping up, the stress was too much on the top of the crate causing it to cave in, Lucy being flung from the wreckage and landing next to a pile of strange objects she had never seen before.

They were a sort of clear bluish green color made of what might be glass or crystal with small bubbles floating around inside them, all of which were spherical and rolling around the room as the waves rocked the boat.

Lucy picked one up and turned it over in her hand, forgetting about her brother as she did, there was something else she couldn't remember either, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, something that had filled her with the feeling of the first day of summer holiday ever since she had arrived in Narnia. But at the same time it made her feel like she could do anything and everything by herself, she needed no help from anyone.

That was when her brother's scream echoed above her head once more, "… Edmund," she sighed in a useless sort of way, there was no way to get to him, she could only hope for the best.

Again Edmund shook the cloth from his head, but this time instead of being placed over his entire face it was torn in half with part on the bruise by his temple and the other on the bruise below his eye.

Edmund trembled and lifted himself a bit so he could see his ribcage, it was being wrapped in a thick cold piece of cloth that made it hard to move. He looked to his left, where his injured arm was stretched out to the side and being poked at by four of the disappearing and reappearing Spirit Tamers.

"Stop!" he shouted, "Stop it hurts!"

They didn't seem to recognize his words.

"It hurts! Hurts!" he tried neither responded more than a glance at each other then they went on to trace their ghostly and skeletal fingers along where his bone would be and talk in wind speak, then one looked to the other who was trying to tape the pieces of burning cloth onto Edmund squirming body. It stopped and walked to the table of sharp objects, this only made Edmund struggle against his bonds even more. The Tamer wrapping up his middle stopped what he was doing, stood straight up, and waved a withered hand over the wriggle boy.

Edmund suddenly felt his body go limp, he couldn't move, or speak, the only thing he could do was blink, and he didn't want to do that out of fear that they would kill him when his eyes were closed.

The Tamer that was over by the table opened a draw and handed the ones by his arm a roll of gauze and a pair of very sharp looking scissors. They unrolled the gauze and laid it over length of his arm the took the scissors and pressed them to his skin. Edmund shut his eyes tightly as they opened the scissors, but then he heard them close, and he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that they were wrapping the gauze around his arm and splinting it with a solid piece of wood.

"You're helping me?" he thought, meaning to say it out loud, but forgetting for a moment his mouth would not open.

One of the Tamers saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to try to get away and waved their hand over top of him.

Edmunds sat up, still shaking, "Y-you weren't going to hurt me…?"

There was a suddenly cracking sound that caused Edmund to jump, there was another dressed in a flowing red robe.

"Again?" it said with a heavy breath like accent.

"…?"

"Again?" it repeated.

"… Oh, I said, 'you're not going to hurt me?'," he replied as he was handed his shirt and slipped it over his head.

The newest Tamer spoke to the others in their native tongue and they spoke back in the same language.

Then it looked back at Edmund and said, "We didn't want you to be in pain."

Edmund blinked hard and muttered, "Thanks…. Where's my sister?"

"Where you left her," it said and suddenly he and one of the Tamers were standing back in the room where Lucy sat holding one of the crystals and gazing into it with an almost possessed look about her.

"Lucy?" Edmund said shaking her shoulders, to snap her out of the trance, "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy gasped, "Edmund, look," she said holding the orb out for him to look at.

Her brother took it to simply get it away her, but as soon as it touched his skin he felt incredibly independent, he didn't like it, but he wanted to hold at the same time. Something suddenly clicked in his mind, what it made him feel like, it made him feel like he was free from Aslan. He didn't want to be free of Aslan, his sister was too young to know this feeling, she'd never felt it before, but he had felt it, when he had joined the White Witch. It was not the same now though, he felt committed to the White Witch before, now he felt committed to himself, but differences as there were he didn't want to be lead back down a path that would hurt him in the end.

Edmund muttered something to himself very quickly that even he didn't understand and dropped the sphere suddenly looking up at the figure that had brought him there. It looked like it was debating about something then another appeared and the two began talking very quickly in their language.

"Don't touch those things," Edmund said to Lucy taking her by the arm to keep her from reaching from the spheres.

"Give it to me!" she shouted diving for it.

"Don't!" he said grabbing her collar.

The two Spirit Tamers were watching them intently.

"You!" he shouted, "You did this to her!"

The two looked at each other but said nothing.

"Fix it!"

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and the siblings were in a new room, this one with a window, a door, and two hammocks dressed with red blankets and pillows. It was colored the same way as the room Edmund had been in earlier, but this room had a smooth light instead of bright stage lights, and there was a beautiful carpet below them.

"What's going on?" Lucy muttered looking up at her brother.

"We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Edmund running for the door and trying to turn the knob.

_Clank! Clank!_

He then dashed to the window while Lucy stood in a daze still trying to figure out what was going on. Edmund pulled at the sides, but it didn't open.

"Do you have anything heavy?" he shouted at Lucy, who jumped and shook her head.

Edmund ran to the corner, pulled the lamp off the small table with his right hand and began bashing it against the glass of the window, to no prevail.

"What's going on Ed," Lucy asked as he dropped the shattered lamp, his eyes darting for something else to try and escape with.

"Those things are evil, I know it, they're going to turn us against Aslan," he replied beginning to pace.

"Are you sure?"

Edmund nodded.

"But they couldn't, they're so nice, they helped you."

"After they found out I was King, otherwise they wouldn't have."

"Oh, I don't believe you," she sighed, causing her brother to stop dead in his tracks and shoot her a what-did-you-just-say look.

"Don't say that Lu, they've got you under some sort of… spell."

"They couldn't have."

"Do you still believe in Aslan?"

"Who?"

Edmund's jaw dropped, "ASLAN!!!!! ASLAN!!!!!"

"…?"

"The lion! Our King! ASLAN!"

Lucy hesitated then nodded like she wasn't being completely truthful.

"You've got to remember!"

"… The… cat?"

"It's a start," he said quickly setting a hand on her shoulder.

_This can pretty much answer all the questions of those who were completely confused about the Spirit Tamers, but if you're still confused don't worry, I have something planned, Mawahahah. Thanks for reading, please review!_

_Tennessee_


	6. Market Cub

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Six: Market Cub**

**Tennessee**

"Peter?" Susan said quietly walking up from the lower storage area of the ship and into the room where the crew, two of which being herself and her brother, slept.

Peter groaned and flipped over in his hammock bed, underestimating its stability and being thrown onto the ground with a loud thud.

Susan giggled.

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up with an irritated and pained expression on his face, "What?"

"We're out of food," she sighed

"That's impossible, how did this happen?" he gawked speechlessly.

"Dog got into the storage," she nodded.

"He eats everything!" he said looking at the large hound that must have weighed at the least ten pound more than he had last night.

"Wow, even in Narnia dogs do that."

"Well it's really not that much of a surprise, besides talking I haven't noticed a difference in any."

"That's not the point, we need to find a port."

"It'll slow us down, we need to keep moving," he said, but his stomach suddenly answered for him with a loud growl.

Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty minutes."

"I'll go tell the captain, it might be easier to dock now that we're in warmer water."

"We are?"

"Yeah, just sort of switched over last night."

"Crazy climate," he muttered under his breath while standing up.

At port:

"Leave your crown," said Susan looking down onto the docks below her and her brother, "don't want to be caught out here in some sort of public convention," she said pulling on a patched grey cloth as a cloak.

"Right," he nodded taking his crown off and handing it to the captain who was already holding his sister's, as Susan gave him a large piece burlap material which he draped over his head and tied around his neck with a thin string of rope.

"Let's go," she smiled walking down onto the docks where the smell of two day old fish and crustaceans rotting under boxes that needed to stay where they were, filled their nostrils.

There were shouts of creatures at work, and the easy going sound of the waves lapping at the posts holding the dock up.

Peter didn't think he'd ever been to a market in Narnia, it was somewhat like those back in England, but there was a certain feel about it that made it seem just a tiny bit more friendly than one of the human dominated world. There wasn't the smell of fuel being burned by the many ships that lined the coasts of Britain, here there were only wooden boat propelled only by the wind in there sails, and occasionally the help of oars.

The docks were newer, cleaner too, like they were respected more by the people using them.

The siblings continued off the docks and into the market, lined with small shops selling everything from over ripe watermelon to expensive pieces of jewelry.

"_Fresh fruit! Fresh fruit! Just from this morning! Just picked this morning!"_

"_Beautiful necklaces, rings, earrings, and charms!_

"_Fish! Seafood swimming just an hour ago!"_

Were just a few of the things all being shouted at once.

Susan had just turned to say something to Peter when she was grabbed by the should and spun around so fast her head was swimming just like the fish for sale.

A hag like creature stood before her, the sides of her beak curling as she stuffed an armload of scaly yellow objects into Susan's hand and took off in the other direction.

Susan looked down at what she was holding and screamed, dropping all of them screamed, "Chicken feet!"

Peter turned on his heels to see what had happened and saw that the ground in front of his sister was littered with the talons of ten or twelve unfortunate birds, Susan was brushing her arms off and shuddering.

"What happened?" he stuttered.

"She threw chicken feet at me!"

He tried to hold in a laugh and replied, "Bet you'll never be able to say that again."

Within the next ten minutes many things such as that happened, a small faun girl walked up to Peter and asked if he could help her find her missing pet. When he asked her what kind of pet it was she replied that it was an earthworm and skipped away. There a centaur that asked Susan to dinner, and kept following her until she told him that she was not 'Elizabeth' and she was not part centaur.

And there was a serpent like woman with bright green eyes and a tight black dress who was utterly confused, thinking that there was music playing when the venders would start screaming their products, every time she thought she heard it she'd ask Peter to dance, who would politely decline, she'd storm away at this but return a few moments later when the air was full of screaming salesmen.

"Bet you'll never be able to say that again," Susan said mockingly once the woman had disappeared for the last time.

"Funny," he said sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was coming back, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw the coast was clear.

After about fifteen minutes they found a store cheep enough to buy a lot of things from, so stopped.

"We need a dozen of your fresh watermelon, and probably ten loaves of bread and three bottles of wine, four of water," Peter said as the man behind the counter walked up to him, by this time the man had taken so long there was no line behind him and his sister.

The dwarf that was behind the table grumbled something and walked back into his shop to fill all their needs.

"That should just about hold us," Susan said looking farther into the stand.

"Yeah I think-" Peter began, but Susan made a hushing sound. "… What?"

"Don't you hear that?" she asked lifting her head from her hand.

"Hear what?"

"That scratching sound," she replied.

Peter listened, indeed there was a scratching sound, very faintly though, accompanied by a sort of meowing yelp. Susan looked to the side of the stand where a large crate sat in the shade the glanced at her brother.

Peter walked to the box and tapped on the sides, there was more scratching and this time a tiny voice, "Let me out!" it squealed.

Peter exchanged a nervous glance with Susan who bent down ready to pull the lid of with him.

"One, two, now!" Peter ordered, the tug pulled the lid off with a cracking of wood and a tiny ball of orange brown fuzz in black spots leaped out landing on Susan's chest and pushed her down. Peter grabbed it in fear it was going to hurt her, but soon found that this was not the case.

"Mum?! MUM?!" it shouted with a large meow struggling against Peter's grip and waving its tiny claws around and digging them into his arms.

"I-it's alright!" Peter replied trying to calm it down, but it only made her squirm more.

Susan sat up and began stroking the tiny cat's head until it let out a small contented purr, the she took it from Peter and held it like it was a small baby, slow asking, "What's wrong?"

The baby cheetah blinked her large brown eyes and looked up at Susan, "He took me away from Mom, and my brothers."

"Who?" Peter asked envying Susan's ability to calm the baby cat that had caused his arms to bleed excessively.

The cheetah looked over at the stand where the dwarf had reappeared. Peter took the blanket from the bottom of the box, wrapped it around the cheetah like she was a baby and closed the empty box up.

"Hold her," he said giving the cub to Susan to hold. "Thank you Sir," he then took the large sack of food from the dwarf, handed him the money, and whispered to the cheetah, "Don't make a sound," as they walked back down the docks to the boat.

"Here you are," Susan smiled setting the cub down on the deck after the docks began shrinking into the distance.

She wobbled slightly at the feeling of being on water then looked up at the King and Queen who had just taken their cloaks off and hung them on the sides of the ship. She muttered something and fell to the ground.

"You alright?" Susan asked.

"High King and Queen of Narnia," she said speechlessly, "I-I" it said before breaking down into a cry.

"Stop, come on don't cry," Peter pleaded.

"Yeah… we'll, we'll take you back to your mother," Susan smiled, "Right after we get to the Western Wood."

The cud's ears perked up, "T-that's where she is!"

Peter sighed, "Oh the irony…."

Susan elbowed him in the ribs and said, "So do you have a name?"

She nodded, "Lisa."

"Good, Lisa you can stay with us until we find your mother."

_Hi everyone, thanks for reading this far! I hoped you enjoyed it and would love to hear your ideas and comments! As always please make sure they are polite, and tune in for the next chapter!_

_Tennessee_


	7. Brother and Friend

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Seven: Brother and Friend**

**Tennessee**

Lucy walked through dull moon light that filtered through the tall boney looking trees that had been burned what might have just been yesterday when the ship pulled to an abrupt stop the pervious night.

Edmund hadn't slept at all that night, his pacing had woken his sister up more than just a few times, and she got angrier and angrier every time this happened, until she was throwing pillows and blankets across the room at him. Most he had dodged but a few had caught him off guard and knocked him over; he had told her that she was getting too violent, but she had rolled her eyes and gone back to sleep.

But she had been woken up in the morning by a large thud and a groan also caused by her brother after he had been thrown onto the ground landing on his left arm by the stopping of the ship once they had arrived in the Western Wood.

Now that they were there Lucy hadn't seen her brother, and to be quite honest, she didn't care. He had been taken from the room after being asked by the Spirit Tamer if he had changed his mind about them yet. He had refused and been taken by the shoulder with a loud yelp and thrust into the hall and thrown down the hallway.

A slightly battered Edmund with his hands tied behind his back was being pushed towards the back of the line as Lucy was taken across a large burned field in the middle of the Western Wood.

"OW! Would you give a guy a break?!" shouted Edmund as the he was thrown against the trunk of a large tree and forcefully tied to it.

"Shut up," the translating Spirit Tamer hissed.

"Great, well if I didn't feel unloved before I certainly do now," he growled watching his sister, across the field of burned grass.

She however was not tied to a tree or tied up at all, she was standing with the Spirit Tamers willingly as the females dressed her in a long white gown over top of her other dress, it that made her look like she was about to be married, and Edmund without a single word of insult to the groom, this wasn't how he pictured her wedding.

Then a long black veil was placed over her face so he could no longer see her expressions; several male Spirit Tamers ran into the middle of the field and began placing the blue and green orbs in a large circle around the patch of burned grass.

"Oh no," Edmund gasped, now he knew what they were doing, they were going to turn Lucy into one of them, they were going to change her into a Spirit Tamer. "Lucy! Lucy!" he screamed, she heard him but chose not to address him "Lucy don't do it! Do you still believe in Aslan?!"

"I can't! He'd be here if he cared about me!"

"Lucy!"

This time she turned to look at him, pushing the black veil from her face, but when she looked at him it was more like she didn't recognize who he was more than anything. She looked to one on the female Spirit Tamers who shook her head and went on dressing Lucy's hair with ribbons and pearls.

"This isn't what you want! Take it from me!"

"No!" she shouted, her voice heavily accented with breath and air, "I'm free now! I want to be free! I can do it by myself!"

"Lucy! Are you listening to yourself?! Do you honestly believe that?!"

"Yes! And I always will!"

The male Spirit Tamers walk up to Lucy and took her by the hand, leading her into the middle of the circle and then stepped out. All around the edges were now beginning to speak very, very quickly, chanting something in their native tongues.

"Do you even remember who I am…?" he asked sorrowfully.

Lucy looked up from the ground she had been staring at to look at him, "……?"

"Lucy I'm your brother… who teased you and mocked you, made you cry if I was lucky. We did get along a really long time ago, but then I changed, somewhere along the lines I changed!"

Lucy was still staring at him, like she wanted to remember but just couldn't.

"I joined the White Witch, I joined the wrong side… I don't want you to join the wrong side Lucy."

The chanting of the Tamers grew louder, like they were trying to keep Lucy from hearing her brother.

Edmund began struggling against his bonds in desperate attempt to free himself, his body ached awful, but he kept trying.

"Lucy!" he shouted again, she looked back at the Tamers. He hung his head, he didn't want to see this… he had failed his sister.

There was a large flash of blue and green light causing his head to pop up again and see light escaping from the orbs and shining into the night sky. Lucy threw back her veil, Edmund could see she looked afraid, she didn't want to go through with this but she felt as if she couldn't move from the circle.

All she could do was lean down and pull up one of the layers of her dress then throw the dagger into the tree Edmund was. He shut his eyes, worried she was trying to shut him up for good, but instead it cut into the tree a few inches from his hand just close enough to grab it and cut himself free.

Edmund fell to the ground with dagger in hand and charged at the light, there was a clank and he fell backwards, he couldn't get through, he needed Lucy's help.

"Lucy!" he shouted over the chanting, "Who are you?"

"… Lucy Pevensie… a Daughter of Eve…" she muttered watching him.

"A-and who is the other?" he shouted running to another area of the shield and trying to break through.

"Susan… Susan Pevensie, my sister," she nodded watching him.

"How about the High King, who's the High King?"

"Peter," she smiled.

"And who's the Great Lion?"

"Aslan," she grinned coming back to her senses, "… But you _did _forget someone."

Edmund looked up and away from the blade that he was trying to get into the shield with, he seemed confused, there didn't seem to be anyone left out.

"… Edmund, my brother, and my friend," she replied softly looking out at him and pulling the veil from her face while take a step forward.

The Tamers moved towards her, but she turned suddenly with a stare carrying on it a message of truth, causing them to stop in their stride.

"I do need Aslan," she said to them causing them to back up even farther, "and I'm not ashamed to say that."

Then she turned back to Edmund and walked to the edges of the shield, knocking several orbs over was she went. Her brother put a hand against the shield Lucy did they same, and she seemed to move right through it unlike he had and fell right out into Edmund's arms.

"Alright Lu?" he asked with a smile.

"Ed, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she replied hugging him.

Edmund grinned and patted her head, "You were thinking it was a good thing to tame the human spirit, it's wild and free, and nothing should change that."

"I want to go home," she sighed.

Edmund looked up to see almost all of the Tamers walking toward them, going home might not be an option just yet.

_Hey all you readers! Thanks for checking out this new chapter, not my longest, but it sets us up for the second leg of the jounrey :P_

_Thanks again_

_Tennessee_


	8. A New Leg of the Journey

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Eight: A New Leg of the Journey**

**Tennessee**

Peter ripped a loaf of bread in half and turned half over to Lisa who took it in her paws and sat down next to him at the lunch table. The cub had been incredibly shifty around the King and Queen for the first, maybe twenty minutes of knowing them, then she had been completely trusting while bouncing off the walls asking questions about Cair Paravel.

And she had taken a turn that neither Peter nor Susan had expected, after all Susan had been the one to calm and comfort her, but the cheetah had actually taken more of a liking to Peter. Lisa followed him around, slept under his hammock even after she had been offered her own, and spent every second possible with him.

Susan had joked about this and told Peter that he had a new girlfriend, but Peter would only laugh at this and go on with his duties around the ship with Lisa following. It wasn't as large of a reaction as Susan thought it would have been, which meant that they had bonded with the cub as much as it had bonded with him. She seemed to bring out a more fatherly side of him, Susan wasn't sure what to think of this, but she was definitely intrigued by it. Sometimes she even felt that it would be very hard to give Lisa up to her mother if Peter continued spending all this time with her.

Lisa sort of had a wild personality that made her a perfect warrior when she grew up, maybe Peter liked her for this reason, but Susan was sure that her brother would make her just who she was meant to be if she stayed. Susan wanted Peter to be happy, but she knew that this wouldn't be the best thing for Lisa, unless of course she chose to come with them.

"Any milk?" Lisa asked looking at Peter with large brown eyes and taking a bite from her bread.

"No, but we have water," he replied pouring her a glass and setting it in front of her.

Lisa looked at it with slight disappointment and sunk her sharp teeth into bread.

"… So how long have you been away from your family?" Peter asked finding there was nothing else to say.

The cub shrugged and continued to eat her half of bread, "A few weeks."

"Why did that dwarf take you?" he asked swallowing his won piece of bread and wiping the crumbs from his face, thinking for a moment about what on Earth would prompt a dwarf to kidnap a baby cheetah.

Lisa shrugged again, "Don't know, Mum's waiting for me though."

Peter nodded and looked into his wine and took a sip, not his favorite drink, but he was almost expected to be drinking it, and so he did. Susan didn't like it though, she preferred water and lighter drinks. Just as he thought this Susan walked up behind them and sat down on the other side of Lisa.

"Is it good?" she asked looking at Lisa who was tearing a piece of the bread off with her razor sharp teeth.

She nodded and took a sip of her water and putting a fish down on the table, "Got that for you," she smiled.

Lisa smiled, baring two growing fangs and pulling the fish towards her.

"Where'd you get the fish?" Peter asked looking jealous that his pitiful loaf of bread was nothing to compete with a headless fish freshly pulled from the ocean.

"Went fishing, didn't you notice we were stopped for about ten minutes? We had seaweed stuck in the rudder, I think. I went fishing."

"Nice catch," he sighed putting his head in his hand, then sat back up, "Wait… if we got seaweed stuck in the rudder that must mean we're close to shore."

She nodded, "Should be about a half hour."

Peter stood up, "Good, I'll go get ready."

Lisa looked up from her fish, "Wur ou oin?" she asked nonsensically.

"Mouthful," Peter said, a gentle reminder.

Lisa swallowed and asked again, only this time it made more sense, "Where're you going?"

Peter gave a broken smile when realizing he would have to give up the cub in the next half hour, "I'm going to get ready," he said walking below deck.

"Ready for what?"

"To get my brother and sister back, and to bring you home."

"I'm going home?!" she asked with a toothy grin spreading across her face.

Peter nodded while looking at his feet and walked down the stairs.

A look of worry suddenly came over the young cheetah's face as she looked back up at Susan, "Does this mean I'll never see you guys again?"

Susan knew she'd be lying if she said anything else but yes, but she did anyway, "No, of course we'll see each other again…"

"Will Peter visit?"

"Y-yes… he likes you, you know he'll come to see you," she said trying to hide the lying tone.

Lisa seemed content with this answer so went on eating her fish, until about twenty minutes later when Peter reemerged with his shield on his back and his sword at his hip, wearing some protective armor underneath.

Just then was when the ship lowered its anchor and Susan took her bow from her back to indicate that she was ready to get her siblings back.

Lisa finished the last bit of her of fish leaving only bones and jumped down so she looked poised to run, like they had seen too many times in the war against the White Witch. This made a smile crease Peter's mouth, he was happy to see Lisa looked ready to go into battle with them even at her young age.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"Yesss," she growled in a determined tone.

"Good," he said walking down the rope ladder into the small life boat, the girls followed, then he began rowing the boat in, Lisa chattering nonstop, about what neither took anything in, they were too focused on Edmund and Lucy.

Susan clutched her bow tightly as she stepped on the pebbly beach and stood next to Peter, also holding his sword with pride, they two looked into the thick forest that lay in front of them.

They waited for any sort of sound, but nothing reached their ear so they walked forward into the forest, the mossy ground cushioning their feet, and their ears filled with the buzzing of silence. There was nothing but long, quick strides for the next half hour, until their feet began getting tired and they stopped to catch their breath.

"Do you hear that?" Peter asked setting the cub down on the ground at leaned against the large trunk of a tree and setting the cub, that had grown tired about five minutes, down.

Lisa perked up her ears.

"What?" Susan asked, the cheetah's ears still swiveling wildly atop her head.

"… Nothing," Peter sighed running his hand down a face destroyed with anger at being too late to save his siblings, "Absolutely nothing."

"It's a big wood," Susan replied hopefully.

Lisa put her nose in the air and sniffed. "Something's burning," she muttered.

"Burning?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah, like grass, or wood."

"Where?" Susan asked.

Lisa set her head low and took off through the trees, Peter and Susan exchanged delayed glances and ran after her, until they could smell it also. It was sting and it filled the air, but it didn't smell like it was on fire, it smelled like it had been burned yesterday or the day before. The scent became stronger and stronger until they were standing before a barren landscape, the floor of the forest was black and dead, the trees were singed and their bark burned right off, and it stretched on like that for at least a mile. They continued walking farther and father in until they came to a large clearing where they grass had been crushed by many people walking over it. Susan bit her lip and walked to the other side of the field, while Peter noticed a large amount of rope tied fallen around another burned tree that might have once stood tall and proud.

Peter bent down and picked up a piece of the bindings then looked around, "What happened to them?" he mutter, not expecting an answer.

"I only smell two people," Lisa replied, "A little girl, and a boy."

Susan looked up at her from across the clearing, "How long ago were they here?"

Lisa sniffed once more and said, "… Maybe a eighteen hours ago, maybe less."

"Eighteen hours? We need to pick up some speed," Peter nodded.

"Is there anything that might point us the way?" Susan asked.

"I ond umtan! I ond umtan!" shouted Lisa from a few feet away with her head in the grass.

"Mouthful," Peter reminded looking over at her.

Lisa took the object from her mouth, and said, "I found something," then picked it back up and brought it over to Peter.

Peter looked down at the tiny steel dagger that belonged to Lucy, "Her dagger! Lucy's dagger!" he shouted.

Susan ran over and took it from him, "That's not good."

"We know they were here!"

"No, I mean that's not good because this was the only thing that disappeared with them, they have no way to defend themselves now."

"Look look!" shouted Lisa looking back into the grass.

Peter and Susan walked over, the dirt was carved away by the dagger, spelling out "Glistening Eastern Ocean", in Edmund's writing.

"You're joking," Susan excalimed, "We just came from there!"

Peter shrugged, "Well we should get a move on then," then suddenly realizing they should get there quickly before anything else could happen that might be bad for them; the smile vanished from Peter's face and he stood up quickly, "Lisa, do you live close to here?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "Yeah, right over that way!" she said pointing to the east, "Come on!"

"We need to move, quick," he said following her into the woods about a quarter of a mile, until they came to a small den of rocks, the opening facing the opposite direction.

Peter and Susan stopped abruptly upon seeing it, the entire landscape, right down the rocks, was blackened with fire, everything was dead, and there was a terrible stench of rotting in the air.

"Stop her!" Susan said before Peter could think of a solution, but he gave a sharp nod and caught the cub by the scruff of the neck.

"What?" Lisa muttered with two hard blinks.

"… I don't… I don't think you should go over there," he replied hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think your family's there…."

"Mum! Mum!" Lisa began shouting with a series of small cheetah chirps they make when looking for their mothers, but there was no response.

"Lisa," Susan said sitting down beside them, "It's going to be alright… I don't think they're coming back."

Lisa's large brown eyes filled with tears that rolled down the black streaks that ran down her nose.

"Come on, you can come with us," Peter said picking up the cub, his sister patting her on the back and walked back to the ship.

_I felt so bad killing Lisa's family, I just needed her to stick around for a while, so don't think I'm a cruel, animal-abusing person, I'm not. Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Tennessee_


	9. Tongues of Speaking

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Chapter Nine: Tongues of Speaking**

**Tennessee**

Lucy and her hammock once more swinging with the water as the boat moved through sea, to where, they had no idea. Edmund standing in front of her looked as if in great pain as he had taken the gauze off his middle and was now wrapping it around his sister's shoulder. It had been hurt by the Spirit Tamers the night before when they were getting back on the ship. It wasn't helping that Edmund needed both hands to tie a properly around Lucy's injury that seemed to be hurting her an awful lot.

"That should help," he muttered through gridded teeth tying the knot and putting his hand on his abdomen, "I just going to sit here," he muttered sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"You didn't _have_ to do that Ed," Lucy said with a smile.

"What's wrong with sitting here?" he asked looking up at her and taking a pained breath.

"I meant give me the bandage."

"It's fine," he mumbled to himself poking at his ribcage indignantly, "I think I have a cracked rib."

"I'm sorry Ed, this is all my fault."

"Well I'm not doubting that, but apology excepted," he said putting a grin on to mask the pain, but it didn't work to well.

"… You've got to take this back," she said reaching for the bandage, but she stopped when she realized just how much her shoulder was hurting her.

"Don't move," he said getting up before he could stop himself, he walked over to his sister and laying her down, and then sitting himself down in his own hammock.

"Mind telling me something?" Lucy asked looking up at the ceiling and rubbing her injury.

"H-huh?" Edmund muttered looking at her.

"About the Tamers," she nodded.

"There's not much to tell," he shrugged a hand on his broken arm.

"Who are they?" she asked hopefully to get the ball rolling.

"I don't know, they're just against Aslan, that's it."

"I don't remember a whole lot…."

"Well how far back?"

"Umm… I… remember the ship, I remember getting you out of the net… I remember that you were hurt… that's it. Well everything else is more of a blur. And then you were trying to get me out of the forest, and they pushed you down and pulled me away, but you saved me before they could hurt me anymore. Then you put something in the grass."

"Yeah, I wrote 'Glistening Eastern Ocean'," he sighed, "I think that's where we're being taken, or at least that's what I heard right before we left."

"Like back where Cair Paravel is?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah… do you remember that field that we never went into?"

Lucy nodded, "The one around the beach where we were playing before the Tamers took us."

"Well there's a cave near there, I never went in, but I used to sit around it when I was feeling upset. It never made me feel better it almost felt evil, but I helped in some ways I guess, like something lived beyond those cave walls. I think they're taking us there, I'm really not sure though."

"What's in there?" she asked in an intrigued tone.

Edmund shrugged and began swinging in his netted bed, "I haven't a clue."

There was a long silence which Edmund swaying back and forth and watching his feet, while Lucy stared up at the ceiling and sighed from time to time.

"… Ed?" Lucy asked to break the silence.

Edmund looked up, "Mm?"

"… Do you know any stories?" she said sitting up.

"S-stories?" he repeated slightly confused.

"Yeah, like the ones I would be told before I went to bed."

"Bedtime stories?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm no Peter."

"Please?"

"Haven't I had enough stories for a lifetime?" he sighed glancing over at her with a sour look.

Lucy didn't look at him, instead she focused her attention on the ceiling.

Edmund hesitated and then sighed, "…. There once was a very pretty queen named Lucy, that's all I got, you make up the rest."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for trying…. What about her loyal servant Edmund?"

"Servant?!" Edmund laughed.

"You gave up custody of this story," she chuckled.

Edmund grumbled under his breath and said, "Almost wish I was a Peter just about now."

"Just let me finish," she began but a sharp cracking noise made them both sit up straight.

"What do you want now?!" Edmund shouted getting up to look at the English-speaking Spirit Tamer.

"Edmund," it said, "If I'm not mistaken you were supposed to be in class right now, Tuesday morning?"

"… What's it to you?" Edmund scowled stepping up as if ready for a fist fight.

"Lucy, would you like to come to class with him," it asked looking around Edmund to where Lucy sat, she blinked hard but didn't answer.

"You leave her out of this!" he took another step towards the Tamer.

"I believe it's her decision," he said with a grin lined with crooked and stained teeth. He then looked to Lucy, "What kind of brother would he be if he didn't let you make your own choices?"

"A good one, and I'm not falling for that anymore, I know what you are," she said boldly.

Edmund smirked at the Tamer as raised an eyebrow, but it didn't look like it was going to be defeated by them, then again their trust in each other was stronger than before. It made a move toward Lucy, but Ed put a hand out to stop him, it was like sticking your hand in a cold pool to test how cold it actually was, sending chills down his spine.

He yelped and pulled it out of its chest.

"If you want to keep that hand, I suggest not doing that again," it grinned and walked right through Edmund causing his body to be racked with violent chills.

"My dear," it said addressing Lucy now, "wouldn't you like to learn more about us, the Spirit Tamers and our people?"

In Lucy's eyes Edmund could see she was yearning to know more about them, but she glanced at her brother and shook her head.

"You've tamed your pet very well," it scoffed floating around so it was back on the other side of the room and looking at Ed.

"How dare you?!" he shouted reaching to his side like he was drawing a blade, but soon to realize he had none, "How dare you even talk to her?!"

"Calm down, boy! Just because you wear a crown it doesn't make you king! Or at least, king of the new world."

"New world? What do you mean new world?" Edmund asked putting a hand up to Lucy so she wouldn't respond to anything he was saying.

"Well maybe you should just come with us if you want to know the answers."

"No," Edmund answered flatly.

It scowled, "Due to your arrogance, now I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

There was a crack louder than the ones past and Lucy and Edmund were thrown down on their faces in a room that reminded them very much of a room they'd see back home, and not home as in Cair Paravel, home as in Finchly. There was a blackboard and the smell of dust coming from the chalk pieces that lay on the ground reduced to powder by people passing over it, and there were twenty desks lined up, with inkwells, pens, and the desks that were attached to the back of the person in front of your self's chair and flipped open.

Lucy's lip gave a large quiver like she missed home upon seeing this and Edmund, well he was just trying not to seem like being in this environment again brought back any bad memories.

"Take your seats," the Tamer smiled walking to the front of the room, the two sat, without much though of what they were doing. Then he took a small white bottle that fit in the palm of her hand with the word _'Hope'_ painted across it in bright blue along side four dolphins jumping from the water, it had a cork in the top of it and was filled with something rather light. "Here," he said giving it to Lucy, who took it with a puzzled look on her face.

Lucy took it in one hand and popped the cork out with the other, then turned it upside down, which caused a small a stream of sand that seemed like it would never end.

Edmund took the jar from her hands after watching sand pour out for about three minutes, then opened the desk in front of him and began pouring the sand in, but it didn't stop, it just continued to flow until the entire space was full.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, but something definitely wrong with her voice, Edmund understood what she was saying, but it wasn't English.

"How did you do that?" he asked, but his voice was the same way. "Whoa, whoa," he said testing his voice, it was almost like breath and wind, that's when it occurred to them that they were speaking in the tongue of the Spirit Tamers.

"Now," said the Tamer in his native tongue, "Shall we get to work on today's lesson?"

The siblings looked at each other and then back to the blackboard, they soon found out how to switch languages, but it wasn't easy, and they kept switching back to Spirit when ever they got talking too fast. In time as the days went by they found it easier to change back to English, but there was still question in their heads as to how on Earth they got this way.

The traveled for what felt like longer than they had before, and in time Edmund's arm felt, better, well more or less he could use it normally.

"You would not believe how boring this is," Edmund muttered under his breath while watching their teacher write more notes one the board.

"Well I think we're on the same page," Lucy replied flipping through her notebook.

Edmund let his head slid from his hand and hit the desk as the teacher turned around.

"Edmund!" it shouted talking in wind.

"What?" he moaned without taking his head from the desk.

"Sit up and pay attention!"

"Not interested," he sighed.

"Why not?" it asked, "We were just moving into the begins of the Spirit Tamers."

"Again, not interested," he said without picking his head up.

"Well then this lesson will be directed at Lucy."

Lucy groaned and said, "Fine, another five hours couldn't hurt."

"Alright, Spirit Tamers have been around for a very, very long time, originating with the first of Narnia's people. We were, and still are a gentle race."

This line caused Edmund to raise an eyebrow, but the air was free of any of his rude comments.

"Take notes Ed," it snapped.

"Not if you call me that, I'm not one to be all buddy-buddy with someone I can't stand."

The Spirit Tamer scowled and continued his speech, "So whether you want to believe it or not, we are the rightful owners of Narnia and once you two come around Spirit Tamers will rule Narnia once more."

"Doubt it," Edmund said lifting his head, now mark withed a large red splotch across his forehead.

"Once we have it you'll understand."

"What?" Edmund asked slightly intrigue.

"It's in the cave, and you two are going to get it for us, it'll help your selves too."

Edmund paused, then with a smile said, "A-alright, we'll get this… thing for you."

_Hi, before I start talking I just want to say thanks for reading, now this chapter is mostly fluff, but it advanced the plot, so... hope you enjoyed it and please review! Remember the next chapter is the **last!**_

_Tennessee_


	10. The Cave of the Final Chapter

**Author's Note: Okay I know I don't normally talk before you read, but this is improtant. This chapter is very long and might be a little bit more frightening then the others, I just wanted to let you know so you don't get freaked when you start reading.**

**Happenings of Narnia**

**Cave of the Final Chapter**

**Tennessee**

Lucy blinked hard, her eyes still adjusting to the dark light of the cave, her feet making the only sound heard throughout the cave, a lonely stepping through damp gravel and puddles of water blackened by the earth over turned by the construction of the inners of this place. Edmund had been right, they had taken them to the cave, but little to her knowledge they would send them in separately.

At first they had refused to go in all together, then it became only Edmund would go in, then Edmund would go in first and Lucy wouldn't have to go in if he said not to, and finally Edmund would go in followed by Lucy, and if she were to find him dead somewhere she would come back out. Edmund had made this deal with the Spirit Tamers, but every time they spoke the two seemed to be getting less and less.

Now with every step she took Lucy grew more and more afraid of finding her brother's corps. She would have expected that Edmund would have stopped somewhere up ahead, but she hadn't found him yet, he might still be going because on what was promised at the end of this maze. Edmund didn't tell Lucy what was at the end of the maze; he was worried that she wouldn't turn back if she knew what was there.

She wondered if he was dead, and she just couldn't see find him, after all this place was rather large with many smaller paths that lead to other places, maybe she had taken the wrong one, maybe she was terribly lost, headed for one of the monsters that Ed had told her about.

Suddenly she took a step into nothing and fell into a small pool of water, covering her dress and face in muddy water. It was only a few feet to the other side of this small strait, so she paddled as hard as she could to get there in fear something would jump up and pull her under. She panted pulling herself up and looking down the tunnel, the glow of something in the distance causing a trail of wet footprints to glisten, they were Edmund, so she was on the right track, and Edmund had fell in to.

Lucy clutched the only form of defense she had tightly in her right hand, it was a dagger made of crystal, one had been given to each of them, and even though it was strong and protected her, she still felt weak.

She was afraid to call for her brother, thinking maybe if she called too loudly she'd call the attention of something she didn't want near her, to come.

Mean while Edmund was wishing she would call for him, he was walking through another area of the tunnels not to far from his sister's path. Only he was not walking in the dark, he was walking along a bridge that was made of creaking, splintering wood, in a rather large space that was light that filtered through the bubbling and steaming water below. Edmund wasn't sure where the light was coming from, but it illuminated the stalagmites and stalactites that dripped causing eerie echoes to fill the empty spaces of his mind and the dark corners.

Edmund was wondering where his sister was but, didn't want to call to Lucy even though he was looking for her, that might make her get even deeper into the caves and what if she couldn't get out.

The only thing that was really floating around his mind was what was at the end of this maze, an object of some sort, something that made others believe what you told them. He wasn't sure if it really existed, but if it did and he got it, it would help in the fight against the Spirit Tamers. They wanted the two to get this for them, because they couldn't get into the cave for whatever reason, only humans could.

Edmund looked over his should, and listened, but heard nothing, absolutely no sign of Lucy, she should have been in by this time, it had been about a half hour, and she was to have come in about five to ten minutes after himself. He hoped she would just stay where she was instead of following him, but that didn't seem very likely, that was not very Lucy like.

There was a rumbling sound as Edmund crossed to the other side, and the small geyser standing in the boiling pool beside him blew. He ducked to the ground as a shower of hot water landed on his back and neck.

"AH!" he screamed wiping it off, "Why me? Really!"

Lucy following the wet footprints suddenly had an earful of her brother's yelp.

"Edmund?" she said to herself standing up straight and running for the sound, however she was soon stopped when she heard something walking on the path in front of her that she was certain was not Edmund.

"Hello?" she asked, shifting her head as if to try and see around the darkness.

The sound stopped and was followed shortly with a low growl; Lucy took the blade from her side and pointed it into the blackness.

"Who's there?" she said in a tone as sharp as her knife.

There was a cruel chuckle, "Just a creature lost in darkness, waiting for years, lifetimes and centuries for a friend to come along…" a low, deep howl of a voice.

Lucy took a step backwards and continued holding the blade as if ready to drive it into the creature's heart. There was another low growl and the padding of soft feet touched with claws, there were at least four legs on this creature as it moved like the fog across a night stained lake illuminated only by a blue moon.

"Queen Lucy," Lucy saw a set of yellowing and rotten teeth coming towards her, then out of the curtain of darkness stepped out a creature that was possibly the scariest thing she had ever seen. Its fur was matted and black and was all over its body with the exception of places around its shoulders where she could see pink flesh where fur had been worn off by scratching at itself, and the places where there were scars running through its hair. Its popped eyes were yellow and bloodshot like it hadn't slept in Lucy might have said years, its cheeks were sunken, and it had a long pointed snout with a cracked nose and several snaggleteeth that jutted out of its mouth in deadly directions. Its tale was long and rat like, cut off towards the end, and its ears were large and wolfish with snags and tears in them. It had five legs, three on one side, and two on the other, along with a stump that still moved like it was walking, where a leg might have been torn off but never healed properly. Its claws were long and sharpened on the ends of its long fingerlike paws. And it must have been at least eight feet tall when it stood on its hind legs and it when it was walking on all, five it was about the same height a Lucy.

"Queen Lucy," it continued, "a friend is all I need, all my others have left me long ago…."

Edmund had just sat up while wiping his shirt off when he heard Lucy's scream and stood up quicker than he ever had before, without knowledge that he was running in the other direction at top speed.

"Lucy!" he shouted, but there was no response, "Lucy!!!"

"Ed!!!" he heard, "Edmund!"

Edmund ran around the corner and saw this great ugly beast from behind, Lucy in front of it. He wasn't sure what it was, but without delay pulled the knife from his belt and plunged it into the creature's side.

It let out a howl which was more of a combination of a roar and a squeal, then turned at such speed that Edmund didn't have a chance to remove his dagger.

"You," it shouted looking at Ed, "Oh I've been waiting for you to man up enough to finally enter the den."

Edmund felt weak, this was the thing that he had been looking for when he had been sitting in the grass during those crisp spring mornings, and it had been looking for him too, watching, waiting for him to make the wrong move, just to get close enough to be dragged in. What a thought, all those times he had been careless enough to walk by the cave and ponder whether he should enter or not.

In the meantime Lucy's courage was building as she took the crystal blade and dug it into the back of the creature, right where its heart would be. It screamed in pain, blood rushing from its wound and every breath it took becoming more constricted like, until its eyes were so pooped it looked like they would fly out of its head, and it fell still twitching madly and eyes open, and the last thing it did was let out a howl that seemed to carry far beyond anything they had every heard, it was loud, calling, and deafening.

Peter and Susan jumped from the ship followed by Lisa who torn ahead of them towards the Spirit Tamers, Susan drew her bow and sent an arrow sailing and one of them, it hit in the back and fell hard.

Peter pinned one of the Spirit Tamers against the wall with his sword, "Where are they!" he shouted as the roar from inside filled their ears.

Susan lowered her bow and looked into the cave with horror, "In there!"

Peter took the sword from the Tamer's neck and took off in a sprint down the tunnels.

"Lisa! Stay outside! Get back on the ship," Peter said picking her up and dropping her by the entrance.

"But Peter please!" it squealed.

"Peter!" Susan shouted, as another wail sounded.

"Stay!" Peter yelled over his shoulder while running.

But Lisa on silent cheetah feet followed.

"Here," Edmund said pulling the crystal knife from its back and wiping it off on his shirt, then handing it to Lucy.

"T-thanks," she swallowed hard as her brother pulled out his own knife and returned it to his belt, the creature was still twitching.

Then Ed took off his coat and handed it to Lucy, drenched and shivering, "You're going to get sick."

She nodded and took his jacket.

"Tell them I'm dead, okay? Just go back out, try and get to the palace, warn Peter and Susan, if I go farther no one will miss me," Edmund said in a cold tone.

"Edmund, don't say that," Lucy said shaking her head, "We need to get that thing that's in here."

"You don't need to, send Peter and Susan."

"You think you can do this by yourself, but you can't, you're just a kid."

"So are you!" he scowled turning to walk in the other direction, "Just go, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Lucy could feel her eyes glazing over with tears; he wouldn't stop for her, she needed help.

Edmund didn't expect to hear her walk away in the opposite direction, but she did, her steps beating away until he could hear them no more. A small smile creased his lips, but it wasn't a smile of happiness, it was a smile of getting someone to do what he had told them to.

Lucy continued to walk down the tunnels from where she had come from when she came across the deep pool again, and then there was a sudden tromping of feet coming from the entrance of the cave. She bent low behind a large stalagmite and waited as they grew louder, then around the corner walked Susan, bow up, arrow in hand, and poised to strike at the smallest threat.

"Susan!" she shouted jumping out but stopping before she walked into the pool.

"Lu? Lucy!" she shouted running towards her.

_Splash! _

Susan sputtered and lifted herself out on the other side, flattening her hair to her head.

"Lu!" she said wiping the water from her face.

"It's alright, Edmund and I fell in too," she grinned as her drying clothes were soaked again with a hug from her older sister.

"Are you alright?" she said putting her bow on her back.

"I'm fine."

"Where's Edmund?"

"He went to find it."

"Find what?"

"I don't know, he's the only one who does, he wouldn't tell me."

"Idiot, he's going to get himself killed."

Lucy nodded, "We have to find him."

Peter walked alone through one of many tunnels, but this one was different, it was sloping downward towards even more darkness. He suddenly began to regret ever splitting up with his sister as a scuttling sound from the dark began. Peter pulled his sword and swung it at the sound, there was a shrieking sound and something large and hairy with eight long legs and his sword sticking from its forehead fell in front of him.

He would have very much have liked to call for Susan right now, but decided against it and pulled the sword from its head while stepping over it into the room it had been blocking, and upon entering found a sudden torch to flicker on like it had been motion detected.

Peter spun, shield in hand, to where the light had gone come from, and found it had lit itself seeing as there was nothing else in the room, but as soon as he thought nothing his eyes adjusted to the light, revealing all walls covered in stones, and not just any stones, gems, jewels, and precious metals. His jaw dropped and he took a step closer to the wall, it was amazing, there must have been a few million dollars if not more in this small space. Did this mean that all the walls around this cave were filled with riches? No it wasn't possible and he didn't have time to ponder that now.

He stepped out of the room and ran back down the tunnel, minding the large dead spider thing, and know went to find his siblings.

Edmund trotted over the wood and rope bridge for the second time, now mindful of the erupting geysers, and listening hard for anything coming his way, but there was nothing, just the bubbling of the water below him.

He tried to push the image of that dead creature lying sprawled out in front of himself and his sister with two blades sticking from its back, but the more he tried to forget the more he remembered. He wondered if there were more things like that here, but as soon as he wondered the answer came to him, it was yes. If that was the only thing in here this would be a pretty easy task to complete, which the next trap showed him it wasn't.

There was suddenly a small hissing sound and then a squeal, and something from the above cliff jumped on Edmund who stumbled backwards, just far enough for him to fall into a large pitfall trap.

"Be still you Spirit Tamer!" shouted a high-pitched voice which fit what it had come from.

Edmund pulled the crystal dagger from his belt and pointed it at what was standing on top of his chest, but found he didn't need it.

"Get off me," he said letting out a sigh of relief and pushing the cheetah cub off him.

"I said be still!" it shouted again jumping on his back as he got up, which, seeing as he wasn't balanced already, pushed him over.

"I'm not a Spirit Tamer!" he replied pulling the cub off him and putting her on the ground.

"One more step and I scratch your eyes out!" it screamed ready to pounce.

"I'm scared now," Edmund said sarcastically, looking up the walls of the pitfall, it was about ten feet up.

"I mean it!"

"Uh-hu," he muttered.

The cheetah pounced again, but this time Edmund caught her mind flight and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen here you little brat! I don't know who you are, but by the looks of you you're not a treat, so stop pretending to be a hero and help me get out of here!" he then dropped her on in the dirt a proceeded to jump at the walls looking for a handhold.

The cub's ears flattened its ears to its head and slunk to the other side of the ditch and curled up in the corner.

"I'm a failure!" she cried.

Edmund wasn't paying attention.

"Peter would be so ashamed!"

Edmund froze and turned to face the cub.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Peter would be ashamed of me," she sobbed.

"Peter? Like the High King Peter?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you!" she shouted jumping to her feet as in defense mode again, "Lousy Spirit Tamer!"

"I'm NOT a Spirit Tamer! I'm Edmund, Peter's brother!"

"I'm Lisa, the _High_ King's assistant."

"Who appointed you that?"

"Peter did," she said with a toothy grin, still cold towards Edmund.

"When'd you show up?"

"When the _High_ King rescued me."

"Stop doing that," Edmund said grimly.

"Stop what?"

"Telling me I'm not High King, you think I don't know that?"

"Well I was just stating that Peter was the _High_ King-"

"You think I don't like my brother enough?"

"How could you not like him? He's the most wonderful person ever, ever, ever."

"Maybe that's why I don't like him."

"But he likes you, can't say enough about how much he missed you and your sister."

"… Really?"

Lisa nodded.

A small flicker of a smile came over Edmund's face, "Alright, let's just get out of here."

"Fine," Lisa grinned jumping onto Edmund's shoulder and leaping out of the ditch.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted as she disappeared from view.

"I'm coming back," she said, her head appearing once more, "Just give me a second."

There was a sort of crunching sound as a series of plopping in the water and a sizzling sound. Edmund mumbled under his breath as the end of a rope landed on his head.

"Is that the rope to the bridge?"

Lisa looked down into the hole and muttered, "… No…. I tied it over there so you can lift yourself up."

"Fine," he sighed grabbing the rope and pulling himself up enough so that he could grab the edges of the hole and crawl out.

"You good?" asked Lisa sticking her nose in his face.

"Just fantastic, thanks," he said with a hint of sarcasm standing up and brushing himself off.

"Where you headed?"

Edmund shrugged, "Wherever the tunnels take me, I'm trying to get to the middle I think."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, go find Peter, and tell him I'm headed to the middle. Knowing him, he'll find me."

"Okay," she said trotting along side him.

"I said go back," he said sternly.

"I know, but I'm not going to."

"You're almost as stubborn as me."

Lucy sped up in front of her sister as their tunnel's floor began slopping downward.

"Come on Susan," Lucy said as the walls of the path they were on grew closer and closer together.

"I'm coming," Susan replied irritably, mostly because unlike Lucy it was rather hard for her to fit between the walls like her sister did. It wasn't that Susan was too large, it was just that her sister was smaller just because she was younger.

Lucy didn't want to admit it but she almost felt as she was getting more and more lost with every step she took.

"Lucy, do you know where you're going?" Susan asked.

"I think I do-" she began, but suddenly stopped as she squeezed through a small gap in the wall and ended up in a dully lit room illuminated only by a small hole in the ceiling about twenty feet above their heads, and she was standing in clear water that came to her ankles.

The room was rather small for the enormous space over head, but it was not empty as one might have expected. True there was nothing in the room besides water, but the walls and floors were covered with carvings, inscriptions, and paintings.

"Look Susan," she smiled taking her sister's hand and pulling her in.

Susan didn't quite know what to say as she glanced around the area.

Lucy suddenly pointed upwards at the tiny hole in ceiling; there was blue paint that swirled in every direction from it, like it was built into the room. As the blue streaks moved downwards there were pictures of things all around Narnia being burned in blue flames.

"What's that?" Lucy asked pointing to the other end of the room, there was a picture of four crowns on the ground with four bluish colored shapes standing above them, crushing them.

"What's in this cave?" Susan asked leaning down to look Lucy directly in the eyes.

"I-I don't know, but whatever it is Edmund's gone to find it," she said realizing what her brother was going to do.

"We need to get to Peter and Edmund," she said grabbing Lucy by the hand and pulling her from the room.

Peter was walking in darkness when he tripped over something very large and stiff. He scrambled to his feet and turned to see what he had fallen over, it was a creature with yellow and pooped eyes, snaggleteeth, and five legs. It was dead, but it didn't look like it have been dead for a while, maybe fifteen minutes at most, although it was still very hard to look at. Perhaps this was the thing that had screamed, did this mean it had been killed by Edmund and Lucy?

He turned away from it and continued to walk down the tunnel until a bright light came into sight. Peter didn't know what it was, but he picked up his speed and sped into an area that was lit by some form of light that came from underneath the bubbling and boiling water under the a wooden bridge that was missing boards and was tipping in an odd direction due to the fact that one of the ropes was missing.

Peter sighed and crossed carefully, almost slipping off twice, but eventually made it across with out so much as a burn until he stepped by the erupting geyser with shot out hot water as he passed.

"OW!" he shouted brushing the burning water from his neck as quickly as he could and backing away from the bubbling water and falling into the same pit that Edmund had fallen into. He glanced around for a way to get out and found that there was a rope dangling a few feet above the ground, so grabbed it and pulled himself back up to the top. He stood quietly for a moment listening hard for a sound that could point him in the right direction, and then he heard it.

A jabbering of some kind, a voice he recognized as Lisa's, echoing through the tunnels. She was talking to someone saying, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What didn't she think was a good idea?" Peter wondered, he needed to get to her.

He took of in the direction of the voice distorted by space. It grew louder with every step he took in its direction.

"Stop worrying," he heard Edmund's voice coming from the same place, "I'll just jump across, get it, and come back."

"But what if you fall in?" questioned Lisa's voice.

"I'm not going to fall in, I've got good balance," he lied.

There was a silence and then a thud as if Edmund had landed on something and then his voice, "See? I told you I wouldn't fall in."

"Great, chalk one up for the little king," Lisa responded in a grim tone, "Only fourteen left to jump."

"Little king?" he said in an offended tone, then there was another thud, "Thirteen!"

"There're thirteen chances you'll fall in and burn now, just come back."

"Not a chance." Another pound followed by several others.

"We should get Peter, he'd be better at this."

"I can do anything he can."

Peter ran from the long corridor and into a room where there was a large lake in the middle filled with water that was bubbling madly, like it would burn your skin off the second you touched it. There was an electric blue light that shown through the water giving it an eerie feeling throughout the room, and there were about fifteen tiny rocks that stuck out of it. They lead across the water to where a small star like object sat on a pedestal. It looked like a piece of the sky had fallen and had landed there, it was so bright it made you just want to take it and hand it back to the heavens at night.

And Edmund was standing in the middle of the burning lake, ready to jump onto the next rock.

"ED!!!" Peter shouted, causing his brother to spin and loose his balance.

"Hey!" Edmund yelped tittering on the stone and falling backwards so that his feet were still on the stone and his hands were holding him up on the previous rock, so that it looked like he was doing a backwards pushup, "Oh, hi Peter… didn't expect to see you here. Could you do me a favor and… NOT YELL AT ME!"

"What are you doing out there?!" Peter yelled back.

"You're still yelling!" Edmund replied.

"Peter! Peter!" shouted Lisa running into Peter's arms, "I found him! I saved him!"

"Did not!" Edmund scowled, still trying to hold himself up.

"You'd still be in a ditch if I weren't there!"

"I'd have never have fallen into the ditch if you weren't there!"

"You idiot!" Peter shouted doing exactly what he promised himself he wouldn't do, "Why would you even think of doing that?!" he said next pointing at the rocks.

"Peter, I'd love to play twenty questions with you right now, but this hurts!" Edmund bellowed, his body growing closer and closer to the boiling water.

Peter set Lisa down and jumped out to his brother, "Okay," he said trying to think up a plan, "I'm going to throw your shoulders back towards the other rock."

"What?! No! No! Don't do that! I'll fall in!" said Edmund.

"Then just give me another minute to think of a new plan."

"Hurry up, this is pretty uncomfortable," he muttered, tears of pain growing in the corners of his eyes.

"Hmm…" he said in a teasing sort of way and putting his hand on his chin.

"Alright! Alright! Just do it! But don't drop me!"

"Okay," Peter smiled pushing his brother upwards and catching the back of his collar as he went down in the other direction.

"You had me worried for a second there," Edmund sighed holding his side, unlike his arm, which had healed quicker due to the bandaging, his ribs still hurt and he was very sure one or two were broken.

"You alright…? You hurt?" Peter asked when his brother didn't jump to the next stone.

"F-fine," He muttered through gridded teeth.

"What? You hurt?"

"No, I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine! You never listen to me!"

"I don't listen to lies," he said calmly prodding Edmund in the back.

Edmund cringed and bit his tongue.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled.

"Go," Peter said and Edmund moved to the other side and walked up the gravel to the shining object.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"It's a stone… a star stone," Edmund replied.

"Who calls it that?"

"Well I call it that. It's going to help us defeat the Spirit Tamers, it makes others believe what you tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what the Spirit Tamers told me."

"And they've been completely honest with you from the start?"

"Would you just let me do this?!" Edmund replied in a very irritated tone.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you to think about what you're doing."

"That's just it, you're always telling me to do something, and I'm tired of it!" the younger brother scowled, his fingers closing around the star stone.

The emotion suddenly drained from Edmund's face and he wobbled slightly, still holding the stone, and fell, rolling almost all the way to the boiling water.

"Ed!" exclaimed Peter catching him by the shoulder before he could tumble into the water, "What's wrong?"

"Peter! What happened?" yelled Lisa, pacing and craning her neck for a better view.

"I-I don't know!" he replied Peter, "Ed? What's wrong?" he repeated.

Edmund's eyes were shut tightly, and he didn't respond, didn't even look like he was breathing.

"H-he's isn't breathing!" Peter shouted shaking Edmund, as he did Ed's grip on the stone released and it rolled to the edge of the water, but stopped as if it had a mind of its own.

As it stopped Edmund's breath returned, but he did not wake.

Lisa, by this time, had jumped across the stones and was standing beside Peter.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, but Peter didn't answer her so she walked over to Edmund and jumped on his chest, "Wake up little king!"

"Lisa!" scowled Peter, "You're not helping!"

The cheetah cub blinked hard at this scolding and stepped away.

"Don't touch the stone!" shouted a voice coming from the entrance of the room and Susan ran in followed by Lucy.

"Edmund!" the youngest cried.

"Stay there!" Peter shouted, "Don't get near the water."

Susan put a hand in front of Lucy and yelled, "What's going on?!"

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted again running past Susan and jumping onto the first rock.

"Lucy get back here!" but by that time she was already in the middle of the lake and still going. Susan muttered to herself and followed Lucy to the other side, but Lucy didn't stop at Edmund, she ran right for the stone and stabbed it with her crystal blade. There was a large shattering sound and an extremely bright flash of light.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted for help, the blade wasn't strong enough.

Peter's eyes widened at what his sister had done, then he shot up and drew his sword, bringing the point down hard on the stone. This time instead of a bright light, there was a black explosion and the shards of the stone were turned darker than anything either had ever seen before, like broken pieces of the night sky fallen to Earth and destroyed.

Lucy blinked hard as the room around her began to spin and her brother's face became blurred, and she too collapsed next to Edmund.

The cave was suddenly filled with deep rumbles as the ground below Peter and Susan's ground shifted; there wasn't even time to ask Lucy if she was alright. Rocks began falling from the ceiling and landing in the water, causing it to splash up, the entire place was coming down, with them inside it.

"Get Lucy!" Peter ordered, Susan bent down and picked Lucy up, "Lisa! Go on!"

The cheetah cub nodded and jumped across the rocks in the water, then waited for the others.

"Just get out!" Peter yelled picking up his brother.

Lisa hesitated, but a large rock falling in front of her was enough to convince her to leave.

Susan began to hop from one rock to another, holding her sister tighter and tighter with every giant piece of the ceiling that fell into the boiling water and every wave of scalding liquid that splashed up at them.

"W-what's?" Edmund muttered, still lying limp in Peter's arms.

"It's alright Ed, don't move," Peter said quickly, dodging another stone and turning down the long tunnel to find the way out.

"Where're we going?" he said quietly.

Peter didn't answer, he continued to follow Susan through the labyrinth until the bright light of the exit came into view. Edmund didn't last much longer than this, his head fell backwards, into unconsciousness.

Susan ran into the light of the outside cave to find all the Spirit Tamers lying motionless on the ground. The deceivers, trying to turn Lucy into a Tamer to then have a Spirit Tamer be the ruler of Narnia, and seeing as that didn't work they sent the two into the cave with heads full of lies.

She set Lucy down in the grass and turned back to Peter who had also just run out milliseconds before the entrance had collapsed, covering all four in dust.

"Peter!" shouted Lisa leaping into his arms and licking his face, "We made it out! We made it out!"

Peter sighed and put a hand on her head.

Susan smiled and looked over the fields to where the castle stood. She squinted, Oreius and several others were coming into view.

Susan picked her sister back up, Peter did the same and they ran forward to greet them.

* * *

Edmund slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a high ceiling in a room he had only visited once, after the battle against the witch, but all four had only been here for a few moments so that the doctor could check up on them, make sure they were okay. He sat up slowly and looked around, the room was free of people with the exception of his younger sister asleep in the bed beside his own.

"Lu?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lucy muttered, then sat up straight and looked around eagerly as a broad smile wrapped itself around her face, and she hugged her brother tightly. "We're back!" she cried.

Edmund patted her head and looked around, "Yeah…. Were is everyone?"

Lucy shrugged and opened her mouth to respond but then the door opened and Peter and Susan almost fell in, both looking as they had had their ears pressed against the wood, listening.

They hesitated for a moment and then looked over at the two grinning.

"You did it," smiled Susan.

"Right…. Did what?" Edmund asked.

"You found the stone."

"The stone, what did it do?"

"It was part of the Tamers' evil plan to wipe out us and those in Narnia," Peter said calmly.

"I broke it… didn't I?" said Lucy.

Peter nodded, "The Spirit Tamers are gone, you destroyed them."

"Congrats," Edmund smiled as Lisa jumped into the room and sat on Lucy's bed smiling and flicking her tail.

"I think we all helped," Lucy sighed hugging Peter and Susan.

Edmund nodded looking down as Peter set the crown back atop his head, hanging in his eye slightly, "Yeah… we did alright," he said with a grin hugging his siblings.

_Hi everyone, that's for reading my story Happenings of Narnina, i really hope you liked it. Please review and thanks again, i really want to know what you think of it!_

_Tennessee_


End file.
